the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashida
Rashida is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Vikhan Sheepdog despite being Bangladeshi much like many other Bangladeshi dogs. In her soldier time she wears Islamic style clothing with a red sirwal and an Islamic head-dress but in her government time she continues wearing this clothing but adds high heels. Personality Rashida is shown to be friends with Indira who is Indian and Ayesha who is Pakistani despite the fact the three countries the three are from have been at war especially in 1971 under Yahya Khan who ruled Pakistan and ordered the invasion of Bangladesh starting the 1971 Bangladeshi genocide therefore it is no surprise that Rashida has had a very strained relation with the Pakistani dog Yahya as she believes him to be like the one who ordered the Bangladeshi genocide. She is generally accepting but she does not accept enemies and at first when she met Ayesha, Indira and the other Pakistani and Indian dogs she was very distrustful of them, but though slow to trust Ayesha and Indira Rashida trusts the older Junta girls very quickly and like Ayesha Rashida tells many of the older Junta girls about Bangladesh whilst they tell her about their national country in their own language. Though Ayesha and Rashida are abusive Rashida abuses Olivia and Rachel more physically and is just as impatient and bad tempered with them as Mashiur as she often kicks Olivia and Rachel whilst shouting at them in Bengali but she understands Ayesha not abusing the torturers as much as she does and instead says "You have your method of torture. And I have mine" but though she is abusive to the torturers she eventually stops attacking them because she comes to the realization that because they are gagged she won't get an answer from them. Not only does Rashida have a strained relation with Yahya which soon dies down but she also believes him to be much like the Pakistani dictator who invaded Bangladesh because of his voice and style of dress. As well as the other Bangladeshi dogs and her own allies Rashida particularly cares for Mashiur (not that anyone doesn't) and alongside Saloth breaks up the fight between him and Choummaly in the belief that either Mashiur will kill Choummaly, Choummaly will kill Mashiur or if Choummaly doesn't kill Mashiur then either Park or one of the Vietnamese jackals will. Not only is she also friendly with her allies in the A.P.F but also allies not involved with the A.P.F but is also friendly with young children and the Junta babies and is one of few Asian dogs who doesn't scare them, the Asian dogs that don't scare Josefina or Santiago are Panteleimon, Shavkat, Indira, Pranab, Rashida, all the Pakistani dogs except Yahya and Bangladeshi dogs except Mashiur, Ruhollah as well as some others. Much like Panteleimon as well Rashida has very little change in her government time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Heroes